Hopeless
by bbrea4eva
Summary: Starfire loves Robin, but when Blackfire returns she sees that things are hopeless.


So, Im not in love with rob/star relationships, but Im writing it anyway. I totally got writers block on my other story, Separated, so Im taking a break.

Here ya are:

**Disclaimer:** I dont own tt! goshhh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. In front of the five titans were Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. Robin and Starfire rushed off to fight Kyd Wykkyd, Beast boy took Mammoth, Cyborg battled Gizmo, and Raven was up against Jinx. Immediately Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged at Mammoth. The villain jumped out of the way then started pummeling Beast boy's side with punches.

"Ahhh!" Beast boy yelled as he returned to human form. Mammoth hit him with an uppercut that sent the green changeling flying. Beast boy slammed into the wall of a large building and shouted:

"Mammoth, huh? I'll show you a mammoth!" with that he changed into a woolly mammoth. He trumpeted, then smashed his tusks into Mammoth's gut, winding him and knocking him down. The villainous teen grumbled as he got up and ran at Beast boy again. Reacting with great speed, bb changed into a tiger and pounced on Mammoth, then turned into an elephant to keep him down. Beastboy was prepared to sit like this until the authorities came, but suddenly he felt a slight rumble. The next thing he new he was floating.

"Hey! You can't do that!" He shouted. He returned to human form when suddenly Starfire's surprise breakfast got the best of him. He belted out a burp of un-human proportion. The resulting stench knocked out the villain cold.

"Um… hehe… sorry?"

-------Meanwhile with Cyborg:

"I bet you think your smart, snot brain!" Yelled Gizmo as he dodged Cyborg's punch yet again.

"No," The metal teen replied, "I know I'm smart!" while he was talking he had also been charging up his sonic canon, and at the exact moment he finished saying 'smart' he had shot at Gizmo. This time the annoying kid didn't have time to dodge. The beam hit him with full force, knocking him back and frying his gadgets.

"You snot-nosed, smarty-pants, goody-two-shoes," Gizmo muttered under his breath. He ran around Cyborg and jumped up onto his back.

"Yo! Get off of there!" Gizmo grabbed his only gadget that hadn't been fried and put it on Cyborg's back. Instantly Cyborg felt Gizmo trying to control him.

"Ha!" He said. "You actually think that will work?" and with that he took the hunk of metal off and threw it like a frisbee at Gizmo, who was hit in the head with it. Cyborg made sure that he was unconscious, then tied him up.

"Next time, don't try to rob a bank when you know _we're _around" Cyborg taunted.

-------Meanwhile with Raven:

Jinx had been doing a good job fighting Raven. A _very _good job. In fact, Raven had only put a couple of scratches on her, but Jinx was having the same difficulty with Raven. She shot a wave of pink energy out of her hands, which Raven jumped to miss. The gothic titan then reacted with a couple blasts of black energy, which Jinx somersaulted over. Raven couldn't help but be jealous of the girl's flexibility and stamina. More shots were fired and more dodged until it seemed like this would go on forever. Just when things were getting hopeless, Raven shot a garbage can, which Jinx dodged, or thought so. The handle of the lid got caught on Jinx's toe and she was sent stumbling to the ground. Raven jumped on this opportunity and Jinx instantly found herself wrapped in telephone poles surrounded in a black aura.

-------Meanwhile with Starfire and Robin:

"Star, behind you!" Robin yelled, seeing Kyd Wykkyd transport behind her. Starfire turned around and sent a volley of Starbolts headed in Kyd's direction. The villain dodged the majority of them, but a couple hit and knocked him back. As soon as this happened Robin swept his legs out from under him with a powerful kick. Kyd Wykkyd created a shadow portal and disappeared as he fell. The next second he was on top of a large bank.

"Starfire, you get him!" Robin said. She flew up on top of the building when something dark and fast hit her. She and the object started falling to the ground when it grabbed her. Or rather _she._

"Hey Starfire, long time no see." Said an all to familiar voice.

"Blackfire! How did you get here?" Asked Starfire.

"Long story sis! I'll tell ya later." Blackfire set Starfire on the ground, then flew up to take care of Kyd Wykkyd.

"So… your sister is back?" asked Robin. Starfire nodded. _Oh, not again!_ She thought.

-------Later that day:

"So after helping him find the jail breaker, they let me out for good behavior. But man, that place was crap! I really have decided to change…" Blackfire finished her story. The three titan boys were practically drooling over her, while even Raven was mildly interested in the story. Starfire remembered the first time the titans met her sister, and really wanted to believe her when she said she had changed.

"But, anyway, Robin, you look fabulous! Is that a new outfit?" She asked. It was obvious that she was flirting.

"Uh, y-yeah. My old one was ripped to shreds…"He coughed and looked at Beastboy.

"Hey, Man, I'm sorry! But it was _not_my fault!"

"Hahaha! I'll _have _to here the story! But not now. I was just thinking… could I become a titan? You know, to make up for the past…" _No Robin, _thought Starfire, _please do not let her!_

"Of course." He said.

"Oh, great! Could you show me where I'll be staying?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go right now." Robin replied. Blackfire grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him up, then looped her arm in his. They left .the room together like this.

"What's up with them?" Raven asked.

"Robin and Blackfire sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Beastboy said, laughing afterward.

"Immature much?" asked Raven. They didn't notice Starfire leave, close to tears. She walked through the doorway and silently followed her sister and her crush. She didn't want to spy, but she _had _to see what was going on. Robin stopped in front of a door. It swooshed open and he was about to go in when Blackfire stopped him. She looked into his eyes and suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Starfire froze, and so did Robin. He stood frozen for a couple of seconds, then kissed her back. Starfire turned around, crying all the way back to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda short, huh? Idk. Just review please…

**Into the Moonlight,**

**bbrae4eva-**


End file.
